Innocence
by duchati
Summary: Chaque esprit a un rôle précis à jouer. S'il outrepasse ses droits ou refuse d'exercer ses devoirs, il sera alors jugé et exécuté.
1. avertissement

Chaque esprit a un rôle précis à jouer. S'il outrepasse ses droits ou refuse d'exercer ses devoirs, il sera alors jugé et réalisé.

 **Avertissement.**

Ceci est une histoire sombre, avec notion de mort, torture et viol. Pour ce dernier, ce ne sera que des allusions. Je ne me sens pas capable de faire un chapitre sur le sujet. Si c'est le cas, vous serez avertis.

Changement de notation T (limite entre les deux).

Chaque chapitre est séparé en deux partie:

\- _**pardon**_ : événements présents

\- _**châtiment**_ : événements passés

Les mises à jour seront peu fréquentes.


	2. 1 sauvetage et capture

***pardon***

Le temps presse. Ils en avaient déjà perdu suffisamment.

L'Esprit du Pardon Clémentia, faisait de son mieux pour distraire son second frère aîné, le créateur et maître des lieux, l'Esprit du Châtiment Poensis.

Les Limites étaient un monde à partie entière, régis uniquement par les lois de son créateur. Ce lieu se trouve dans une dimension artificielle liée à l'originale.

Il n'existait que deux portes entre ces deux dimensions: une entrée et une sortie. Seule Clémentia possédait la clé pour sortir. Mais Poensis voulait dupé il y a des siècles de cela. À présent il n'existait aucun moyen de sortir.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. L'Esprit de la Justice Honos, frère aîné de Poensis et Clémentia, qui était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte d'entrée, maintenir le passage ouvert pendant trois heures, pas une minute de plus. Les Esprits du Jugement Rhadamanthe et Éaque, parents des trois frères et sœur, leur avaient accordé ce droit après avoir reconnu les délits de leur deuxième fils Poensis.

Presque deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Les Limbes étaient un véritable labyrinthe chaotique, un enchaînement de zones inspirées du monde réel et déformées. Ils avaient déjà perdu le temps pour retrouver Clémentia. Ils étaient maintenant au cœur des Limbes, dans la demeure de Poensis. Leur recherche a été menée dans les sous-sols du château.

Bien que les Limbes ne respectaient aucune règle logique, son créateur avait heureusement construit sa demeure sur la base des châteaux du monde réel. Mais l'architecture n'avait aucune logique. Ils étaient donc difficiles à atteindre les cellules.

La configuration de l'édifice n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de larges couloirs aléatoires, traversant des gouffres sans fond par le biais de passerelles. Les murs, plafonds et sols étaient composés en pierre grise, parfaitement lisse, sans aucun défaut, ni aucun joint, comme si tout avait été taillé dans un seul bloc. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, mais ils ont vu voir comme dans un film en noir et blanc.

Régulièrement ils croisaient des grandes dalles rectangulaires plus sombres encastrés dans les murs, matérialisant l'entrée d'une pièce. Dépourvus de poignet, en poussant avec assez de force, ils avaient réussi à ouvrir pour essayer de trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure et sept minutes.

Après les six gouffres, les douze escaliers, les quatre kilomètres de couloir et les vingt-trois pièces visitées, l'un d'entre eux a finalement réagi à un élément absent jusque-là. Sautant de son perchoir, un petit lapin à la fourrure grise avec des marques tribales dessinées sur le dos, se positionna devant la troupe les stoppant aussitôt.

\- Attendez les amis, dit-il en reniflant l'air. Je crois sentir son odeur…. Il y a quelque chose de fort qui le couvre mais je perçois son odeur.

L'homme sur lequel le lapin était installé auparavant se rapprocha de lui en prenant soin de ne pas le troubler. C'était un homme massif aux cheveux et à la longue barbe blanche, avec des yeux bleu brillant. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge à fourrure, avec un pantalon de cuir noir et des bottes brunes.

\- Dans quelle direction? Demanda l'homme doucement avec un accent russe.

\- Par-là! Indiqua le lapin en courant dans un autre couloir.

En tête, le lapin suivit l'odeur qui se faisait plus précis, affirmant qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. L'odeur dominante était similaire au parfum nauséabond qu'il avait senti flotter dans l'air à l'extérieur du château. Mais une note différente s'apparentait beaucoup à leur compagnon manquant.

Après un énième virage, ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle zone au gouffre sans fond soutenu par de multiples passerelles et escaliers se croisant. Sans ralentir l'allure, en prenant soin de ne pas tomber du passage, le lapin emprunta un escalier pour se diriger vers une grande alcôve qui abritait une porte.

Sans un mot, le lapin s'arrête à quelques mètres de la porte demandée la place au grand homme massif de l'ouvrir. La poussant avec son épaule, il réussit à ouvrir le passage.

Un petit homme rond, tout doré à la chevelure hirsute, se faufila à l'intérieur, suivit par le dernier membre, une femme à la fine silhouette, entièrement recouverte de plumes vertes, bleues et jaunes, avec des ailes bourdonnantes rapidement, lui permettant de flotter au-dessus du sol.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, une forte odeur âcre d'un mélange de pourriture et de rouille remplissait l'air, donnant des hauts le cœur aux estomacs fragiles. La pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Seule l'étrange clarté du couloir proportionne un peu de lumière. Le seul bruit qui pouvait être entendu était une goutte d'eau qui tombait régulièrement à un rythme prêté.

Le petit homme doré descend une marche en entrant, pour retrouver les pieds dans cinq centimètres d'eau sombre. La femme-oiseau passa à côté de lui, mais elle s'arrêta net dès discerna ce qu'il y avait au centre de la pièce.

\- Oh mon dieu…, murmura-t-elle en important les mains à sa bouche.

Enroulée autour de son poignet droit, une chaîne maintenue suspendue une femme entièrement nue. Deux pieux en bois traversaient sa cuisse gauche et son corps trop maigre était recouvert de lacérations et de sang qui coulait goutte à goutte au bout de son orteil. Une autre chaîne entourait son thorax, s'incrustant dans la chaise déchiquetée là où son bras gauche manquait, pour aller se fixer avec la chaîne au-dessus du poignet droit. La tête baissée, ses cheveux sombres parsemés de mèches blanches cachaient son visage.

\- Tu as dû te tromper…, gémit la femme-oiseau en s'affaissant dans l'eau croupie tandis que le petit homme doré la rattrapa pour la consoler. Ce ne peut pas être…

\- Si, c'est bien lui, confirma le lapin. C'est bien son odeur.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, Bunny, intervint le grand homme rouge. Si nous ramenons la mauvaise personne, celle que nous sauvons mourra et lui aussi.

\- Aucun doute possible. Qui plus ai, il n'y a pas d'autre prisonnier. D'après Clémentia, son frère n'en fait qu'un seul à la fois jusqu'au châtiment final, précisa le lapin qui essayait de garder son sang-froid. S'il te plaît Nord, décroche le qu'on pouvait rentrer. Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Étant d'accord avec le lapin, l'homme massif appelé Nord laissa Bunny sur le pas de la porte pour atteindre la femme torturée au centre de la pièce. Il attrapa alors les chaînes au-dessus du mince poignet et tira de toute ses forces pour rompre les mailles.

\- Un petit coup de main Sandy serait pas de refus, grogna Nord tandis que la chaîne résistait à son poids.

Répondant à son appel, l'homme doré le rejoignit et ajouta son poids en tirant sur la taille du grand homme. En quelques secondes, les chaînes cédèrent enfin, la femme tombée au sol. Les réflexes de Nord lui permettent de la rattraper avant de subir un choc supplémentaire.

La femme-oiseau se rapprocha à son tour, et tira sur le manteau de Nord.

\- Dent ?

\- Couvrons le, dit-elle sobrement.

L'homme se laissa faire pour enlever son épais manteau et aida la femme-oiseau à développer le corps frêle dans ses bras.

Une fois bien emmailloter, Nord se redressa, important de la pauvre femme. Suivi de ses compères, il sortit de la pièce, l'homme doré récupérant le lapin au passage.

Il était temps de partir.

Ayant repéré le lieu à l'aller, ils reprirent plus rapidement le même chemin pour le retour. Heureusement qu'ils étaient passés à l'extérieur. Clémentia leur avait indiqué un passage par le sous-sol qui débouchait près de la place où se trouvait une grande tournée, là où se situait la porte que Honos maintenue ouverte.

Il ne restait plus que vingt-trois minutes atteignant enfin la sortie du dernier tunnel.

Là, entouré de hauts bâtiments de style japonais traditionnel sous un ciel parfaitement noir, bloquant la ruelle résident à la tournée, se tenant une grande créature visiblement amusée par la situation. Au premier abord sur aurait dit un homme habillé d'une chemise blanche avec un ruban noir au col bien serré, recouvert d'un long manteau noir fermé à la taille étroite par des ceintures. Ses longues jambes fines fines dans un pantalon noir moulant se terminaient par des sangles entourant des chevilles déformées au-dessus de sabots obsidiennes similaires aux chevaux. Deux longues files d'attente de bœuf grises se balançaient derrière lui. Sur ça tête se dressaient des cornes de bélier obsidiennes, dont celle de gauche était brisée. Ses cheveux gris raides, s'effilochant au-dessus de ses épaules, encadrant un visage mince à la peau mat.

Poensis.

\- Eh bien, vous nous quittez déjà? Chanta le Maître des Limbes moqueur. Nous n'avons même pas pu faire connaissance.

\- Laisses nous passer, intervint Bunny depuis l'épaule de l'homme doré. Tu as commis une grave erreur et tu seras jugée pour ça! Alors n'aggraves pas ta situation.

\- Oh, la voie de la raison? Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mon lapinou, mais je ne suis pas la voie de la raison. Sinon on devrais complètement fou dans ce lieu extraordinaire. De plus, je ne crains aucun «jugement». Donc vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient si je vous souhaite de me quitter. Vous êtes tous mes invités… jusqu'à votre mort.

Terminant ces mots, Poensis fit claquer ses longs doigts osseux. Répondant à son appel, des dizaines de grandes armures pourpres de dragon-humanoïde armées d'hallebarde apparurent en haut des bâtiments, de chaque ouverture et de chaque pièce d'ombre.

\- Permettez-moi de raccompagner Madame dans sa chambre, termina-t-il avant de lâcher ses soldats.

Aussitôt les armures effilées s'avancèrent rapidement sur la petite équipe désarmée. Encerclé sans aucun moyen de se défendre, ils se préparent à faire face à l'armée, à l'exception du Nord qui se réplique derrière les autres resserrant fils emprise autour du corps emmailloté dans ses bras.

Prêt à découdre juste avec leur poing, lorsque que l'armure la plus proche sauta sur eux, sa hallebarde en avant, une ombre passa rapidement, percutant au passage l'armure avec un cri de guerre. Tel un écho, d'autres hurlements se joignirent au premier ministre, et une masse d'esprit en tout genre débarquèrent d'une ruelle sur la gauche pour s'attaquer aux dragons-humanoïdes avec des armes de fortune. Instantanément la petite place qui séparait le groupe du Maître des Limbes devint une zone de combat avec des esprits peu recommandables, qu'ils croyaient morts depuis longtemps, repoussant les armures pourpres.

Dans la cohue une fillette de dix ans se faufila avec aisance parmi les combattants, sautant quelque fois par-dessus sans être dérangée par l'apesanteur. Habillée d'une longue robe blanche évasée et d'une paire de petits souliers noirs, ses grands yeux noirs brillaient de sagesse entre les longues mèches blondes bouclées.

Clémentia.

Avec légèreté, la fillette se pose devant les quatre sauveteurs.

\- Vous devez partir, dit-elle avec un sérieux qui ne correspondait pas avec son apparence. Ils ne vont pas pourvoir le retenir très longtemps.

\- Mais, et pour eux? demanda la Tooth qui s'inquiétait pour les combattants.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour eux. J'ai promis mon pardon aux survivants. Les autres mourront avec honneur et pourront enfin renaître l'âme purifiée. Ne perdons pas de temps, suivez-moi.

Sans les attendre, la fillette repartit dans la mêlée. Elle prit soin de choisir un passage en prévision des mouvements d'épées, de lances, de masses et autres armes. Dès qu'une armure de dragon se dressait devant eux, la fillette sautait sur sa tête pour l'écraser sur le sol, brisant la pierre comme si son poids avait passé d'un kilo à une tonne.

Nord était juste derrière elle, suivit par le Sandy qui portait Bunny, Tooth les survolant, évitant les projectiles et les esprits volants.

Comme s'ils ne sont pas là, ils traversent sans s'arrêter le champ de bataille pour enfin atteindre la dernière ligne droite vers leur sortie. Juste au bout de la ruelle où se trouve il y a quelques minutes Poensis, une grande tournée en bois concordant avec le style du quartier se dressait au centre d'un grand précipice, relier par de multiples ponts de bois. Au bout du plus grand pont devant eux qui menait à la tournée, en haut d'une dizaine de marches se tenait une grande porte à double battant sculpté et soigneusement décoré à la feuille d'or.

Soulagés ayant enfin atteint ce lieu, ils se ruèrent tous sur le pont, la fillette en tête. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le milieu du pont, un mouvement vif venant de nulle part dans la prison par surprise et l'éjecta à l'écart.

Reprenant fièrement sa place au milieu du passage, le Maître des Limbes revint sur scène, bien décidé à ne pas laisser partir ses hôtes.

\- Bien tenté Clémentia, dit-il nonchalamment en s'adressant à sa jeune sœur. Mais aujourd'hui je n'autorise personne à quitter les Limbes.

\- Poensis, tu es allé trop loin, cria la fillette qui se relavait. Il est temps d'en finir avec toute cette mascarade.

\- Et que comptes tu fais chère sœur? Me tuer peut-être? Laisse moi rire, dit-il avant un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers Nord. Maintenant re…

\- ALORS LAISSES MOI DE TENTER MA CHANCE!

Le cri surprenant toutes les personnes reçues les fit se retourner vers le champ de bataille. Dans un hurlement sonore, sautant par dessus les armures de dragon qui bloquaient le passage, un gigantesque loup deux fois plus grand que les armures se réceptionna lourdement sur pont. Avec un anneau de fer épais noir aux pattes avant et autour du cou, le pelage hirsute gris et taché de rouge se hérissait de colère. Le regard fou fixé sur le Maître des Limbes et ses longs crocs apparents prêt à le déchiqueter, le loup reprit sa course en long bond avant de se redresser sur ses deux pattes postérieures. Deux soldats tombant du ciel tentèrent de barrer son chemin, mais l'animal en furie les balaya sans ménagement d'un coup de patte. Sans prendre de pause, il sauta par dessus le groupe pour atterrir face à Poensis,

Ce dernier, toujours avec amusement, stoppa la mâchoire à main nue, rivalisant avec la force de l'immense bête. Aussitôt, l'animal répara son museau et l'éjection sur un autre pont, puis le rejoignit d'un lien, ainsi ainsi que le passage dégagé.

La fillette qui était restée à l'écart depuis l'arrivée du loup se remet aussitôt en mouvement pour s'adresser à ceux qu'elle attendait.

\- Vite! Allez-y! cria-t-elle. On va le tenir occupé. Partez!

Avec un simple hochement de tête, les quatre sauveteurs reprirent leur cours, ignorant les hurlements et les cris de rage qui sévissaient sur l'autre pont.

La grande porte qui mènerait à l'extérieur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. La femme-oiseau ouvrait la marche, volant rapidement devant, pressé de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer. Nord la suivait avec de grandes enjambées, important près de lui le corps meurtri dans le grand manteau rouge. L'homme doré juste derrière courait aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes pour suivre la cadence, avec Bunny sur sa tête qui s'accrochait comme il pouvait à sa tignasse.

Un des hurlements particulièrement rauque du loup attira l'attention du lapin. Rapidement il vit le loup géant s'effondrer avec une dizaine lances plantées dans son corps. Son regard se détacha aussitôt lorsqu'une ombre sauta sur le pont derrière eux, une hallebarde géante à la lame démesurée à la main du vainqueur prêt à les transpercer.

\- Nord! Plus vite! Hurla le lapin paniqué.

Poensis, intact, sûr de lui-même, se prépara à lancer son arme.

Tooth était déjà arrivée à la porte et frappa frénétiquement en implorant Honos de leur ouvrir.

Nord monta les quelques marches menant à la porte, se positionnant ainsi dans la ligne de mire de la lance.

Les muscles tendus, son geste fut stoppé lorsque des crocs se plantèrent sans son corps, prenant le Maître des Limbes au dépourvu.

Le loup géant n'avait pas encore abandonné, utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait pour suivre sa proie et enfin goûter au sang de celui qui aurait demandé si longtemps traqué.

Sandy atteignit à son tour la porte et aida à pousser les battants tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait enfin.

La pointe de l'hallebarde changea de destinataire, se dirigeant vers la bête féroce, juste entre les deux yeux rouges flamboyant de rage.

Alors que les trois premiers ministres passèrent le cadre de la porte dans une obscurité insondable, le Bunny posté sur la dernière marche vit l'hallebarde traverser la grue du loup géant.

La lumière s'éteignant des yeux de la bête, la mâchoire se desserra permettant ainsi à Poensis de voir le lapin plonger à son tour dans les ténèbres.

\- Quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pourrez pas sauver la! Cria-t-il alors que les portes se refermaient.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, l'ambiance semblait devenir ennuyeuse malgré les combats qui sévissaient encore sur la petite place au loin. Jetant un dernier regard sur la bête inerte, déçu par la fin rapide de cette dernière, le Maître des Limbes partit dans une autre direction au hasard.

À présent seule, la fillette épuisée réjouit le corps du loup abandonné.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre pour les aider. L'avenir dépendait de maintenant.

Le loup, quant à lui, avait payé sa dette. Malgré tous les crimes, les dieux, les esprits et les âmes qu'il avait dévoré, les guerres et le chaos qu'il avait pu engendrer, jugés et condamnés aux limbes, en sauvant une âme innocente ayant subi les pires châtiments, le loup qui n'était que carnage avait enfin sauvé sa propre âme.

Ignorant le puanteur du sang qui s'écoulait et de l'apparence morbide du cadavre, la fillette s'agenouilla devant le museau de l'animal.

\- Fenrir, je t'accorde mon pardon, dit-elle simplement avant de déposer un baiser sur la truffe noir.

Doucement elle se redressa et s'éloigna de deux pas. Les bruits lointains disparurent devant la contemplation. Venant de nulle part, une brise vint caresser la fourrure tachée du loup. Emportées par le vent, des pétales blanches se soulevèrent du corps s'envolant vers le ciel sombre. Peu à peu tout le corps se transforme en pétales, disparaissant lentement.

Il ne resta alors plus rien du loup géant qui gisait dans son sang, mais une hallebarde plantée dans le sol et une nue de pétales scintillantes volant vers le ciel avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité, telles des étoiles se cachant derrière les nuages pour s'endormir.

* * *

 ***châtiment***

Les Limbes étaient devenues ennuyeuses, monotones. Chaque jour la même rengaine malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour apporter des nouveautés. Non, le problème ne vient pas de lui, mais de ses résidents.

Ce petit coup de blues arrive régulièrement. Les nouveaux arrivants n'apportaient pas de grand changement dans sa routine. Avec tous ceux qu'il avait vu défilé, les mêmes profils revus.

Il fallait quelque chose de nouveau. Alors au lieu d'attendre qu'ils viennent à lui sans avoir son fils mot à dire, il alla lui-même choisir.

Bien sûr il n'y avait pas le droit de sortir des Limbes, ce n'était pas son domaine. Donc pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait choisi des esprits peu connus, qui ne manquaient pas à personne. C'était amusant au début. Mais très vite ennuyant. Ces esprits n'auraient aucun intérêt

Alors qu'il avait pris la décision de passer au niveau supérieur, radicalement. C'était un risque à prendre, mais en faisant attention au moindre détail, l'investissement allaitant pendant pendant longtemps.

Il prit donc son temps, attendant que le bon profil se présente à lui. Et sa patience paya.

Il entendit une rumeur. Un jeune esprit peu connu qui s'était fait remarquer en renversant le Roi des Cauchemars et avait été promu Gardien de l'Enfance. Le jeune esprit déjà puissant allaitant avec ce nouveau titre s 'améliore davantage. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il était le Gardien de l'Amusement.

L'esprit en question n'était pas facile à trouver. Il avait tendance à se déplacer constamment. Mais ce n'était pas en soi un problème. Lorsque tous les jours vous devez jouer à cache-cache pour faire votre travail, en sachant que c'était toujours vous-même qui demandait, dans un univers que vous avez créé exprès, le faire dans le monde réel devenait un jeu d ' enfant.

Il suffisait donc de suivre le vent d'hiver et le rire des enfants, et… bingo.

Tandis que le soleil allaitement coucher, dans un parc au cœur de la ville, une petite troupe d'enfant criait de joie et courait dans tous les sens entre les bonhommes de neiges tout en lançant des boules de neige sur leurs camarades. Au milieu de ce tumulte, un adolescent aux pieds nus, dans un sweat bleu et un pantalon étroit usé, les cheveux blancs, et tenant un long bâton au bout incurvé, riait aux éclats en fabriquant de nouvelles munitions. Une scène touchante, mais pas pour quelqu'un qui venait des Limbes…

Bien cacher derrière les arbres, le Maître des Limbes assiste patiemment à la nuit tombe et que les enfants soient appelés par leurs parents pour rentrer. Le jeune Gardien en profita pour les saluer et s'envoler vers sa prochaine destination.

Telle sa propre ombre, le Maître des Limbes prit la même direction pour retrouver l'esprit dans une ville plus à l'Est, gelant les flaques d'eau sur les trottoirs, une douce chute de neige derrière lui. Après avoir fait le tour de la ville, le garçon se pose enfin sur le toit d'un immeuble pour admirer son travail avec sourire. C'était le bon moment pour faire connaissance.

Tandis que le jeune esprit était accroupi sur le parapet, le regard sur les rares passants en contre bas, le Maître des Limbes se présente enfin à lui.

\- Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas?

Probablement ne s'attendant pas à avoir de la visite, le garçon sursauta, manquant de peu de tomber dans le vide. Il reprit heureusement son équilibre pour se relever et se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

\- Que-quoi? … Oh… euh… oui, bafouilla-t-il avant de se ressaisir. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

\- Où son mes bonnes manières…, je me nomme Poensis Damoclès. Et vous, vous devez être le fameux Jack Frost, n'est-ce pas?

\- En personne.

\- Ah, merveilleux! Je rêvais de vous rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vos exploits que je voulais vous voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau Gardien. Mes félicitations en passant.

\- Euh, merci. C'est sympa, mais… je ne peux pas trop traîner aujourd'hui, a répondu le garçon visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai pas mal de coin à visiter et on m'attend. Mais je serais ravi qu'on pouvait faire connaissance. Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez Nord de ma part. J'y vais régulièrement, donc on pourra s'y croiser.

\- Je comprends. Mais moi-même j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Faisons au plus court dans ce cas. Cela ne veut que cinq minutes.

\- Je suis désolé, mais franchement je dois partir, s'empressa nerveusement Jack. Ponesis… c'est ça? Je passeais vous voir plus tard alors. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré!

La présence du vieil esprit l'ayant rendu rapidement anxieux, le garçon avait pris le premier coup de vent pour s'envoler haut dans le ciel. Ne pouvant plus le voir, Poensis resté seul sur le toit gardait son petit sourire. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger, avant de finalement venir remplacer le nœud à son col et disparaître instantanément, comme s'il n'avait jamais été ici ici.

À des kilomètres de là, dans une autre ville, au centre d'une place déserte éclairée pas les lampadaires qui l'entourait, le vent déposé Jack Frost à côté d'une fontaine gelée. Cet étrange esprit à moitié… bovin aurait stressé, sans pour autant le connaître ou qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit pour. Bien au contraire, il avait été courtois et manifesté à lui sans jugement. Mais sa présence était plus oppressante qu'un certain Pitch Black.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul, Jack se permet de fermer les yeux et de se détendre. Pas de quoi s'affoler, des esprits bizarres il en existait des pour cent, à commencer par les Gardiens. Et puis d'habitude c'était lui qui surprenait les autres, pas l'inverse.

Enfin calmé, respirant profondément jusqu'à geler la diffusion de l'air dans son souffle, Jack reprit conscience de son environnement. Par précaution il inspecta de nouveau la place s'assure d'aucune présence intrusive. Son esprit apaisé il se retourna pour reprendre son travail, mais sa réaction en fut tout autre.

Surpris, il poussa un cri tout en reculant maladroitement de quelques pas avant de brandir son bâton tremblant vers la cause de son effroi.

Juste là où il était avant, se tenait fièrement l'esprit semi- _bovin_ dans la même position qu'il avait laissé sur le toit de l'immeuble.

\- Je suis flatté d'avoir un fan, déclara le jeune Gardien en baisant légèrement son bâton toujours aux aguets, mais pas qu'on me suive sans mon consentement comme une groupie psychopathe. Alors excuse moi si je t'ai blessé et laisse moi tranquille.

Espérant que le message soit compris, il est retourné pour prendre une autre direction. Mais à peine eut il fait demi-tour qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'harceleur.

\- Alors permet moi d'insister, chuchota Poensis.

Face à la menace, Jack fit un lien en arrière et lança un éclair de givre pour ensuite se poser sur le rebord de la fontaine. Le Maître des Limbes s'écarte juste ce qu'il faut pour éviter l'attaque qui provoque une grande plaque de verglas derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tant de violence mon garçon? Tout ce que je souhaite, déclarez-le sur le cœur en s'avançant lentement vers la fontaine, c'est de pouvoir t'inviter dans ma demeure et de pouvoir faire connaissance autour d'un délicieux repas.

\- Je n'ai pas faim! Cria Jack en prenant la voie des airs.

Sans ménagement, il lança trois nouvelles attaques et ne prit pas le temps si l'une d'elle avait atteint sa cible pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible à l'aide du vent. Cette fois-ci il irait se réfugier au pôle Nord ou auprès de Sandy s'il croisait le Marchand de Sable en chemin.

Au sol Poensis n'avais pas bougé, les deux premiers rayons geler les pavés autour de lui, le troisième atteignant sa paume placée devant lui. Il est tourné vers ses yeux pour voir une fine couche de glace recouvrir sa peau. D'un air las il referma sa main, craquant ainsi la glace qui tomba en ne connaissant aucune marque.

\- Que faut-il faire pour empêcher de s'enfuir lorsque ce dernier utilise le vent pour voler…, se demanda-t-il pensivement. Il faut bien sûr régler le problème à la source. C'est à dire…

Alors que Jack était de plus en plus haut, Poensis leva sa main dans sa direction, les doigts écartés. Peu à peu, une brise vint caresser le creux de sa main. Puis la brise augmenta sa vitesse, tourbillonnant entre les doigts repliés pour devenir une tempête miniature. Le vent se condensant au même endroit devint finalement une sphère blanche parfaitement lisse, mais en mouvement constant.

Au loin, la silhouette du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs avait perdu l'attitude, pour définitivement tomber dans une rue plus loin lorsque la sphère fut formée. Ayant rabaissé sa main pour admirer son travail, le Maître des Limbes accentua son sourire pour disparaître à nouveau.

À cinq cents mètres de là, Jack était allongé au milieu de la route, encore sonné par la chute. Reprenant ses esprits, il se répara difficilement avec l'aide de son bâton qu'il avait miraculeusement gardé. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait passé. C'était comme si le vent avait faibli contre se volonté. Puis tout s'est arrêté, pas une seule brise légère pour le maintien.

Des claquements réguliers vinrent troubler le silence pesant maintenant dépourvu du vent. Un peu plus loin sur la route, Poensis avançait dans sa direction, faisant sauter une sphère dans la main comme un petit ballon. Encore un peu étourdi, Jack se mis en position de défense, son bâton pointé vers l'esprit qui s'approchait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!?

\- Je n'ai fait que nous débarrasser d'un élément gênant, ayant répondu doucement l'esprit qui s'arrête à trois mètres de lui. Maintenant il n'y aura plus de vent pour nous importuner.

À ces mots, il rattrapa une dernière fois la sphère, puis referma sa main avec force. Sous la pression, la sphère se brisa comme du verre. Dès qu'elle éclata, une rafale puissante souffla à travers la ville, emportant avec elle le moindre objet se trouvant sur son passage. Jack se maintint sur place comme il put. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, tout redevint calme, avec pour seule différence les pots de fleurs brisés au sol et les poubelles renversées.

Le monde semblait si… silencieux. C'est comme si un chant qu'il avait écouté continuellement, comme un bruit de fond auquel il ne faisait pas attention, s'était tu définitivement. Et maintenant que ce chant n'était plus là, il se sentait vraiment seul, et tellement lourd…

\- Qu'as-tu fait…? murmura t-il en s'adressant au Maître des Limbes immobile.

\- Au risque de me répéter, je vais être plus précis, répondit l'esprit sombre qui reprit sa marche lente. J'ai détruit l'Esprit du Vent.

\- Non… Non! S'exclama Jack parvenant difficilement à respirer dans sa panique. C'est impossible! On ne peut pas! Il ne peut pas!

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible. Enfin… ça l'ai pour un Damoclès. Ou plus précisément pour moi. C'est mon rôle après tout. Toi, tu distribue au monde le jeu. Moi, j'exécute les esprits jugés coupable.

\- Coupable? s'étonna t-il en reculant face à l'approche de Poensis. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal!

\- Non, en effet. Mais l '«erreur judiciaire» ça existe.

Un sourire malfaisant s'étirait sur le visage du Maître des Limbes. Contradictoirement, son pas prêt et franc diminuait rapidement la distance séparant les deux esprits. Jack qui voulait s'en s'en éloigner, ne faisait que trébucher en arrière, continuant à appeler dans son esprit le vent qui restait inlassablement silencieux. Lui qui s'était plaint de ses trois siècles de solitude, il se sentait plus abandonné que jamais et avait l'impression d'être enchaîné au sol. Comme prit dans un étau, l'air s'infiltrait difficilement dans ses poumons, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, ses pensées défilant sans avoir de cohérence. Ses yeux bleus exorbités, il redressa un peu plus son bâton dans ses mains tremblantes, le givre crépitant en réponse à la panique.

\- Ne… ne t'approche pas! S'écria t-il avec un éclair de givre s'échappant vers la menace.

Incapable de viser correctement, le rayon frappa le sol juste à côté des pieds de Poensis qui continuait à se rapprocher. Les yeux jaunes fendus rivés sur sa proie, ce dernier ricana de la maladresse du garçon. Voulant mettre fin à ce petit jeu, Poensis fit une dernière grande enjambée pour être enfin à portée de main. En réponse à la promiscuité soudaine, Jack balança dans un cri son bâton sur le côté. Il atteignit son attaquant, mais le coup était arrêté par une ferme principale qui maintenait le bâton à distance de sa tête. Le souffle coupé, les yeux bleus du garçon étaient perdus dans les yeux jaunes du prédateur, les dents apparentes à travers le sourire morbide, leur nez se touchant presque.

Incapable de bouger, bloqué par l'emprise sur son bâton et l'hypnotisé par le regard perçant, Jack eu l'impression de rester figé ainsi pendant une éternité, ne remarquant pas le geste rapide de l'esprit sombre. Dans l'espace d'une seconde, ce dernier glissa dans la principale liberté dans la veste pour tirer un petit objet, et dans le planteur dans la poitrine du jeune Gardien.

\- Au fait, mon nom est Po-ène-zisse, articula t-il faiblement. On se retrouve ne l'autre côté.

Sentant l'impact sur son torse, Jack reprit conscience de son corps. Tandis que le Maître des Limbes lâcha le bâton et recula d'un pas, Jack prit conscience de ce qui a frappé. Enfoncé au milieu de sa poitrine, une vielle clef rouillée avec un papier accroché à la boucle par un fil sortait à moitié à travers le tissu bleu de son sweat. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste une sensation étrange qui se développait dans tout son corps, comme une légèreté soudaine. Reprenant son souffle qu'il avait retenu, ses mains commencèrent à s'engourdir. Dès que ce regard se passait, il vit le bout de ses doigts noircir rapidement, comme si des écailles noires s'étalaient sur sa peau, puis remontèrent sur ses vêtements, englobant même son bâton. Dès que son torse fut atteint,

Tout le corps du garçon devint ainsi noir, et se décomposa dans un petit tintement. En moins d'une minute il ne resta plus rien de Jack Frost dans ce monde, juste une vielle clé que le Maître des Limbes rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Lorsque le dernier fragment disparut dans le ciel nocturne, Poensis se retourna, gardant son sourire satisfait. Dès que son sabot toucha le sol, il disparut instantanément, sans laisser le moindre indice de son passage.


	3. 2 lois et jeu

***pardon***

Dès que Bunny rejoignit la lumière blafarde de la lune, il sentit un regain d'énergie et retrouva sa taille majestueuse. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il pouvait voir l'astre nocturne les observer à travers la végétation qui les surplombait. Il faisait sombre. Le peu de clarté laissant apparaître les ruines envahies par le lierre où se dressait une grande porte intacte. Reprenant son souffle, il entendit dernière lui les portes claquer et le bruit d'un verrou. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un grand homme à la forte carrure lui tourner le dos qui remit une clé attachée à une chaîne autour de son cou. Quand il se retourna, il croisa son regard aux iris d'un jaune brillant, contrastant avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux gris clair très court avec une barbe taillée courte accentuant sa mâchoire carrée. La clé pendait sur son torse musclé visible à travers le t-shirt moulant noir sous une veste blanche. Il portait des mitaines noires et un pantalon ample noir resserré à ses chevilles par des bottes militaires. Autour de sa cuisse était accroché par une sangle un étui où était rangé un pistolet semi-automatique rangé.

Honos.

L'homme semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année et imposait le respect. Le peu de personne qui le connaissait pourrait affirmer qu'il était sévère, strict, mais juste. On pouvait lui faire confiance en toute circonstance, que ce avec ou contre lui. Il était l'incarnation de l'honneur, l'Esprit de la Justice.

\- Merci, lâcha le Lapin de Pâques à l'esprit.

Ce dernier hocha silencieuse la tête en réponse. Il ne put répondre autre chose lorsqu'ils entendirent la Fée des Dents s'exclamer contre Nord. Reportant son attention sur l'origine de sa réaction, il vit le cosaque russe agenouillé à côté du corps meurtri emmailloté dans le manteau, Tooth planant juste au-dessus. L'être qu'ils avaient sauvé, qui était resté jusque-là inerte, semblait se réveiller, mais pas de la bonne façon. Son corps était raide et tremblant. On pouvait l'entendre s'étrangler dans son propre souffle, ne parvenant pas à respirer, lorsqu'il ne vomissait pas du sang.

\- Que lui arrive t-il ?! Fais quelque chose ! Cria Tooth paniqués.

\- Son pouls est faible et chaotique, répondit le russe qui essayait de maintenir la femme blessée. Je ne peux rien faire ici !

\- Elle est en train de mourir, intervint Honos détaché.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Bunny tandis que le Marchand de Sable planant à ses côtés fit apparaître un point d'exclamation géant au-dessus de sa tête. Tu veux dire qu'on à fait tout ça pour qu'il meurt devant nous ?!

\- En quittant les Limbes, vous n'êtes plus soumis à ses lois. Vous retrouvez vos pouvoirs, et la mort reprend ses droits, expliqua l'esprit. Poensis a le droit de vie et de mort dans les Limbes. Il avait décidé qu'elle resterait en vie. À présent qu'il n'a plus d'emprise sur elle, la mort la rattrape, son corps n'étant plus capable de soutenir son âme. Vous devez l'emmener. Vous aurez peut-être une chance pour la sauver.

\- C'est l'idée ! S'écria Nord. Ne perdons pas de temps ! Son état est critique. Tooth ! Part à l'atelier prévenir les yétis. Qu'ils préparent la chambre médicale d'urgence.

\- J'y vais tout de suite ! répondit elle en s'envolant instantanément.

\- Bunny ! Sandy ! Aidez moi à l'installer dans le traîneau. Vous le maintiendrez pendant que je conduis.

\- On arrive !

Aussitôt, le Marchand de Sable utilisa son sable pour créer un nuage sous le corps agonisant, Bunny s'installant à côté pour l'immobiliser avec Nord. Doucement le sable l'installa dans le traîneau, tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'endormir au risque qu'elle ne se réveille jamais … Dès qu'elle fut stabilisée dans le traîneau, le lapin géant la maintenant et le petit homme doré à leur côté, Nord s'installa aux commandes. Les rennes dans les mains, il accorda un dernier regard à l'Esprit de la Justice.

\- Merci.

Fermant les yeux, Honos acquiesça légèrement en réponse, et dès qu'il les rouvrit, le traîneau était déjà haut dans le ciel.

 ***châtiment** *

Tout semblait … bien. Il avait l'impression de flotter sans rien qui le retenait, comme sans apesanteur. C'était calme, pas un bruit, aussi faible soit-il n'était audible. Il ne voyait rien. Pas qu'il n'y ai aucune lumière, mais qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir. Avait il en fait des yeux, ou même un corps ? Une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Et puis, comme mettant fin au sommeil, il se sentit tomber dans les ténèbres. Incapable reprendre la notion de l'espace et du temps, il se laissa tomber pour finalement atterrir brutalement à plat ventre.

Le réveil a été brutal. Grognant, il bougea son corps encore engourdit. Un léger bruit creux résonna non loin de lui qui le fit prendre conscience de la réalité. Groggy, il glissa ses bras sous son torse pour se redresser sur ses coudes. En tournant la tête il trouva son bâton de berger couché à côté de lui sur un plancher de bois sombre. Le garçon tendit son bras pour attraper le bâton, puis il se redressa pour voir où il avait atterri.

Le ciel était noir d'encre et intangible. Des luminescences multicolores traversaient de temps en temps l'obscurité au hasard, tel des éclairs fugaces d'une nuit d'orage. Tout autour de lui se dressait de haut bâtiment fait de pierre et de bois de manière anarchique. Il était impossible de déterminer les étages parmi les fenêtres vides. Des câbles pendaient entre les bâtiments comme une toile d'araignée et reliant des lampions éclairant faiblement les façades grotesques. Les édifices ne s'arrêtaient pas à son niveau, mais continuaient en étages inférieurs se perdant dans un gouffre sans fond. Le garçon se trouvait sur un large pont de bois terni par le temps qui menait vers une ruelle pavée de pierre. D'autres ponts étaient suspendus de part et d'autre à celui où il se tenait sur différent niveau. Derrière lui, là où se rejoignaient tous les ponts, se dressait une grande tour de bois de style japonais traditionnel, éclairé par des lampions à chaque angle et niveau de la tour. À sa base, au bout du pont qui était le plus large, au-dessus de quelques marches, une porte à double battant, décorée par de vieilles peintures écaillées, se dressait fièrement close.

L'atmosphère était lourde, pesant. Bien que tout semblait silencieux, des bruits sourds lointains résonnaient en écho à travers la ville lugubre, vide de toute vie. Un froid malsain s'infiltrait dans sa peau faisant frissonner le jeune Gardien.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Cria une voix sinistre.

Surprit, Jack se mit en alerte cherchant la source de la voix, uniquement guidé par un ricanement. Il trouva finalement l'esprit sinistre cornu à la peau sombre deux étages au-dessus de la grande porte de la tour, accoudé nonchalamment sur la rampe en bois.

\- Voilà l'architecture la plus diversifiée qui puisse exister, inspiré de tous les pays et de toutes les périodes, s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètre à la ronde, sans début ni fin. Bienvenue dans les Limbes ! chanta le maître des lieux en se redressant et écartant les bras pour exposer sa création. Tu es maintenant ici chez toi. Et je suis fier d'être ton hôte.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! s'écria Jack en pointant son bâton vers lui. Renvois moi chez moi ! Où est la sortie ?!

Se sentant nullement menacé, Poensis s'appuya de nouveau sur la rambarde, se penchant un peu plus. Avec un grand sourire, il riait, amusé devant tant de naïveté.

\- Oh … mon cher petit Jack. Je crains fort que cela ne soit possible. Vois tu, la porte qui se trouve juste là, dit il en pointant vers le bas pour indiquer la grande porte fermée, est l'unique entrée et ne peut s'ouvrir dans l'autre sens. Quant à la porte de sortie … eh bien, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, et la clef pour l'ouvrir a disparu il y a des siècles de cela. Donc, impossible de partir.

\- Si on ne peut pas sortir, dis moi comment es tu venu me chercher ?

\- Intelligent …. Pour faire simple, j'ai une petite astuce. Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te laisser filer alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à te faire venir, dit il en faisant marcher deux de ses doigts sur la rampe.

\- Laisse moi partir ! Insista le jeune Gardien en le menaçant plus expressément.

Poensis, peu impressionné, continua à ricaner devant l'agressivité du garçon. Ce dernier exaspéré s'élança en avant et balança son bâton pour lui envoyer une rafale de givre. Mais rien ne se passa …

Abasourdit par l'absence de réaction, Jack fit plus attention à son fidèle bâton dans ses mains. Il remarqua alors le manque de givre le long du bois qui s'infiltrait habituellement au moindre de ses contacts. Malgré ses efforts aucun givre n'apparaissait sous ses doigts serrés, aucun froid hivernal ne se répandait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien. En plus du vent disparu, ses pouvoirs ne lui répondaient plus.

Le faisant sortir de sa contemplation oppressante, le rire malfaisant du maître des Limbes résonna dans la place macabre. Ce monstre n'avait pas bougé de son siège se délectant du spectacle. Il mit quelques instants avant de se calmer et de retourner son attention sur son « invité », un large sourire dessiné sur son visage, de quoi faire frémir la plus terrible des créatures.

\- Oh mon pauvre garçon …, souffla Poensis qui s'appuyait sur la balustrade. Il y a … quelques règles à respecter ici. Règles que j'ai moi-même conçu. Laisse moi t''expliquer la situation. Tu aimes les jeux, il me semble ? Eh bien les Limbes sont un immense terrain de jeu pour jouer à un mélange de cache-cache et du chat et la souris. Les résidents des Limbes sont les souris, dont toi. Et moi je suis le chat. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire et les souris ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie. Lorsque le chat attrape une souris, une mort des plus plaisante attend la souris.

Ne lâchant pas du regard le jeune Gardien, l'esprit sinistre claqua des doigts avec désinvolture. Aussitôt une multitude d'armure de dragon élancé armé de hallebarde vinrent de toute part envahir la place.

\- Bien entendu, reprit le maître des Limbes, je m'entoure d'un peu d'aide mais en supervisant directement la moindre chasse. Et comme je suis fair-play, je te laisse dix minutes d'avance, qui commence … maintenant ! Je te conseil de ne pas perdre de temps pour courir ma petite souris.

Il fit alors apparaître un grand sablier remplit de sable rouge, tel un grand prestidigitateur, puis le posa sur la rambarde laissant le sable s'écouler lentement vers le bas.

À partir de ce moment là, Jack comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance ici. Même s'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les conseils de Poensis. Pour l'instant, il était préférable de se mettre à l'abri pour analyser la situation et trouver une solution plus tard. Il chercha alors une issue autour de lui, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus voler. Une centaine d'armures se tenaient droites éparpillées dans la place, leurs armes relevées, attendant les ordres de leur maître. Probablement volontairement, l'accès à la ruelle qui se trouvait au bout de son pont était dégagé. C'est sans plus attendre qu'il s'y dirigea sans accorder le moindre regard en arrière.


	4. 3 ombres et crocs

***pardon** *

Non …

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait beau se creuser la tête depuis des heures, ou plutôt depuis des jours, il ne trouvait pas de solution.

Barricadé dans son bureau, Nord arpentait de long en large la pièce. La multitude de bougie, spécialement conçue par les yétis et pouvait durée plus d'une semaine, arrivait en fin de vie. Des vieux grimoires et des parchemins recouvraient entièrement le bureau et le sol tout autour. Le vieux cosaque en était arrivé à un point où il ignorait comment annoncer la situation aux autres Gardiens qui allaient débarquer d'ici quelques heures.

Pourtant tout semblait prometteur, enfin … dans le meilleur du possible.

Depuis le sauvetage de Jack, dès leur arrivé au pôle, le jeune Gardien fut pris immédiatement en charge. Tooth avait battu son propre record de vitesse et les yétis avaient su s'organiser si rapidement, que tout était prêt, jusqu'au moindre détail. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tenu compte du changement de … genre de l'esprit hivernal. Mais Nord avait affirmé que c'était un sort banal que beaucoup d'esprit utilisait pour eux même, ou comme punition temporaire. Il était donc facile de passer d'un genre à un autre sans contrainte ni effet secondaire. Mais il était préférable d'attendre que son état se soit stabilisé.

Il fallut plus d'une journée d'intervention chirurgicale, au court de la quel, ils avaient découvert l'étendue des dégâts. Cela ne se limitait pas à l'amputation de son bras et aux lacérations. Ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg, littéralement : 10% visible pour … .

Bref. Une fois hors de danger, immédiat, Jack fut mis dans un coma artificiel par les bons soins du Marchand de Sable. Ce dernier avait fourni pour l'occasion une grande réserve de son sable. Au bout de trois semaines de soin intensif, Nord décida qu'il était temps de le laisser se réveiller.

Les retrouvailles furent … catastrophique.

Le réveil du jeune Gardien fut long. D'après Sandy c'était un effet secondaire d'être soumis à une forte dose de sable si pendant longtemps. Pendant deux jours, il ne réagit pas. Il restait allongé dans son lit, sans bouger, regardant dans le vague. Au troisième jour, les choses prirent une tournure bien différente, et en crescendo. Au début ce n'était que de simple contraction au moindre touché. Cela évolua en tremblement, sursaut, puis convulsion. Les yétis remarquèrent aussi son changement de comportement avec la lumière. Dans l'obscurité il restait calme. Mais plus la luminosité était forte, plus il hyperventilait. Cela a continué avec les bruits. Puis les présences dans sa chambre, peu importe qui. Chaque Gardien tenta de l'apaiser, mais la moindre intervention de leur part ne fit qu'aggraver la situation.

Tooth la première, lui avait parlé et chanté des berceuses, sans succès. Elle avait aussi tenté d'atteindre ses souvenirs pour les adoucir. Mais elle fut confrontée au néant et à un rejet violent de Jack. Étant la plus sensible, elle espaça ses venues, pour ne devenir que de rare visite pour prendre des nouvelles sans aller le voir.

Sandy le deuxième avait essayé d'utiliser son sable pour lui apporter un sommeil réparateur avec de bon rêve. Là encore, sa magie semblait être inefficace. Les réactions violente de Jack rendaient inactif le sable magique. Pour que cela ait un effet, le petit homme doré devait utiliser une forte dose qui n'eut pour effet de le plonger dans un coma sans rêve. Et lorsque le jeune Gardien, épuisé par tant de tension, s'endormait enfin, le moindre songe se transformait en puissant cauchemars, le faisant se réveiller en hurlant de terreur. Contrarié par ses échecs, Sandy s'obstina à trouver une solution à ces terreurs nocturnes. Bien que plus distant et occupé par ses recherches, il passait tous les deux jours pour contrôler le stock de sable et tester sa magie sur le blessé.

Bunny, le troisième, en avait pris terriblement pour son grade. Gardien de l'Espoir, il essaya de motiver tout le monde et de redonner le moral à Tooth. Il en fit bien sûr de même avec Jack, mais avec plus de délicatesse. Voyant que ses paroles ne l'atteignaient et avec le problème de la présence, il essaya d'être le plus doux possible. Il rentrait dans la pièce en silence pour rester éloigné dans une position soumise. De temps en temps il tenta de s'approcher. La situation ne s'améliorant pas, il fit des petits cadeaux, posant sur la table à côté du lit les plus beaux œufs qu'il ait jamais peint. La plupart du temps, Jack les ignora. Mais le lapin de Pâques se découragea lorsqu'il retrouva ses œuvres brisées au sol. Tooth avait retrouvé un peu de vivacité, mais refusait toujours d'aller le voir. Les yétis ayant plus de détails sur la situation, préféraient rester détachés. Voyant le signe cruel du rejet de son espoir, Bunny s'enferma dans son Warren.

Pour Nord, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'interaction direct avec le jeune Gardien. Son émerveillement en prenait un coup tous les jours. Que ce soit le refus de Tooth, la colère de Sandy ou la dépression de Bunny, rien n'égalait le compte rendu médical de Jack qui ne faisait que s'alourdir.

La découverte qui compliqua drastiquement la situation survint un mois après le sauvetage. Dès que son état avait pu le permettre, Nord avait décidé de redonner l'apparence originel au jeune garçon. Il avait tout préparé à la perfection, dans le moindre petit détail. Il avait fait en sorte que ce soit le moins désagréable possible pour Jack. Parmi toutes les sortes, il avait donc choisi le plus adapté à la situation. Pentacle, encens, bougies, lieu, heure et incantation, tout était parfait et semblait faire son œuvre. Mais Jack garda son corps de femme meurtri. Il avait revérifié tout et refait une tentative le lendemain pour le même résultat. En relisant plus scrupuleusement le grimoire, le cosaque trouva une petite note inscrite dans le coin d'un page. C'était là la seule condition où le sort ne pouvait fonctionner. Ne voulant y croire, il demanda quand même aux yétis de faire un contrôle. Et celui-ci se révéla positif.

Jack avait dû l'entendre ou le comprendre à un moment donné, car à partir de ce moment-là il réagit avec bien plus de violence. Il avait réussi à attraper le verre d'eau qui était toujours disponible sur la table de chevet, pour le briser. Les yétis l'avaient retrouvé un tesson à la main, les sang coulant abondement sur les draps, se perforant le ventre. Heureusement avec le peu de forte qu'il avait, les entailles n'étaient que superficielles. Depuis, ils ne lui laissaient plus rien à porter de main.

Après cela Nord passa les jours et les nuits suivant entre son bureau et la bibliothèque, implorant entre deux l'Homme dans la Lune.

Ces résultats ne firent que mettre les Gardiens dans l'embarras. Jack était considéré comme un adolescent, entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Immortel ou non, ils avaient un droit de retrait envers les adolescents. Il y avait bien sur des conditions pour ce genre de retrait. Mais pour Jack, ils auraient dû intervenir depuis longtemps. Et ils ont commis une faute extrêmement grave. S'ils avaient gardé leur titre, c'était que la situation l'exigeait. Et cette mission allait être … impossible à réaliser. Mais les Gardiens en avaient l'obligation. À un certain moment, le Père Noël avait même souhaité que Jack succombe à ses blessures, ou reste mort si on tenait compte de son arrêt cardiaque de 1 minute et 43 secondes.

Maintenant Nicholas Saint Nord devait fournir le compte rendu à ses collègues Gardien, et l'Homme dans la Lune restait silencieux.

À des milliers de kilomètre du pôle, caché dans les méandres de galerie souterraine, un être que l'on avait mis au rebut il y a plusieurs années était victime de violents maux de tête depuis quelque temps. Ces migraines le rendaient malade et les ombres qui l'entouraient en étaient aussi affectées. Au début c'était une sensation agréable, comme un coup de fouet énergisant qui vous réveil un beau matin, donnant l'envie de gravir des montagnes. Sauf que cette énergie continua d'affluer jours après jours avec autant de ferveur. Une énergie forcée et malsaine, qui lui donnait des nausées.

La source venait du Pôle Nord, la demeure du Père Noël. Elle venait plus précisément d'un des Gardiens. Au début il ne l'avait pas reconnu, car les peurs mises en avant ne correspondaient avec celles qui lui connaissait. Lorsque les migraines ont commencé à devenir sévère, il avait préféré laisser les Gardiens régler le problème. Débarquer au Pôle pour aller se plaindre n'allait sûrement pas arranger leurs relations. Mais cela durait depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût, et il risquait de perdre le contrôle de ses ombres et de s'attirer de grave ennui si la situation n'allait pas être mis sous contrôle sous peu.

Observant dans l'obscurité la carcasse métallique du globe terrestre, son regard parcourra chaque pays pour revenir au Nord où brillait une lumière maladive. Les peurs qui y émanaient l'appelaient sans cesse, réclamant à être calmées ou stoppées. Il les avait ignoré depuis trop longtemps maintenant et s'était résigné à s'y rendre. Il attendait à présent juste le bon moment. Et il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. La lumière se mit à vibrer accompagné de son énergie malsaine. Répondant à son appel, il rejoignit les ombres qui le mena sans concession vers la source, pressées de pouvoir retrouver leur sérénité.

Il traversa le voile d'ombre, comme une simple brume épaisse, pour se retrouver dans un nouveau lieu. Les ombres l'avaient mené dans une petite chambre sans aucune source de lumière. Habitué à l'obscurité la plus noire, il pouvait voir clairement ce qui s'y trouvait. Devant une grande fenêtre étaient tirés d'épais rideaux cachant la lumière des étoiles. Rien n'était accroché au mur, et la porte était hermétiquement fermée. Juste à côté se trouvait sur une petite table une multitude de flacons, bocaux, bandages et divers outils médicaux. Appuyé contre le mur opposé, était installé un lit encadré de deux tables de chevet. L'une d'elle était vide, et l'autre légèrement écartée y était disposé plusieurs boîtiers silencieux et deux poches d'intraveineuse reliés au lit. Sur ce dernier était installée la source des terribles craintes qui le tourmentaient depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il s'agissait d'une femme relativement maigre qui tremblait et gémissait, incapable de sortir de sa torpeur. Seul son bras droit squelettique où s'inséraient l'intraveineuse reposait sur le fin drap qui était remonté jusqu'à son buste. Tout son corps visible était recouvert de bandages tachés de sang et laissait supposer que le reste était dans le même état. Il remarqua qu'il lui manquait entièrement son bras gauche. Ses cheveux pâles tombant sur ses épaules cachaient une partie de son visage creusé. Un masque avait été installé sur sa bouche desséchée pour aider sa respiration laborieuse et sifflante. Il pouvait distinguer son globe oculaire vaciller rapidement sous sa paupière.

En silence, l'être sombre s'approcha du lit. En venant ici il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Et cela ne le réjouissait vraiment pas. Il avait l'impression à faire face à un des personnages victime d'un film d'horreur que les adultes vont voir au cinéma les nuits d'Halloween, comme si Stephan King avait réalisé le dixième volet de Saw avec la collaboration de Lovercraft revenu des morts.

Ne supportant plus de voir tant de carnage, il tendit la main, paume vers le bas, au-dessus des cheveux pâles. Au bout de quelques secondes, une volute noire apparut et attiré par la main tendue, elle se dirigea vers elle pour s'enrouler autour de son bras et s'intégrer à la tunique noire. Lorsque plus aucun résidu de cette brume ne s'échappa de la femme, il apposa doucement sa main sur sa tête, comme pour caresser un enfant, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de cauchemars.

La respiration de la femme se calma, son visage détendu, et la main bandée n'était plus parcourue de tressaillements. L'être sombre ne ressentait plus aucune peur. Il avait fait en sorte de tout lui retirer. Mais cela n'allait durer qu'un temps. Au moins il sera tranquille, en espérant que les Gardiens résolvent le problème.

Calmement, il retira sa main qu'il avait maintenu jusque-là, puis se retourna pour rejoindre ses ombres qui l'attendaient pour rentrer. Mais avant de les atteindre, il s'octroya un dernier regard.

La femme n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi fragile, prête à se briser au moindre mouvement. Mais à présent, son œil droit non-caché le fixait avec lassitude malgré la totale obscurité. Rien ne transparaissait dans ce regard : aucune peur, aucune joie, aucune reconnaissance, aucune surprise ou aucune colère. Libéré de ses terreurs nocturnes, l'être sombre parvint néanmoins à y déceler sa peur profonde, ou plutôt un souhait.

Chacun des deux savait ce que l'autre voulait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Ce simple regard avait suffi et l'être sombre pouvait y remédier.

Sans détourner les yeux, il se repositionna à côté du lit. Il resta ainsi immobile ce qui aurait pu sembler une éternité, voulant être sûr du souhait de la femme. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, appuyant sa décision. Finalement, il se résolu d'agir enfin.

Il releva sa main de nouveau, pour y faire apparaître une simple dague entièrement fait de sable noir. Lentement, il resserra ses doigts autour de la poigné. Puis il leva la dague au-dessus du lit, la lame pointée vers la poitrine de la femme. Elle n'avait pas oscillé et attendait patiemment que la lame s'abatte sur elle. Son iris voilé de résignation échangea un dernier regard de remerciement, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue.

L'instant d'après, alors que la dague commençait sa descente, quatre choses distinctes se succédèrent en moins d'une seconde.

Il y eu d'abord un grand fracas suivit d'une lumière vive qui l'aveugla. Puis les puissantes peurs de la femme revinrent au triple galop lui traverser le crâne qui l'étourdit et l'empêcha d'échapper à la dernière action. Il ressentit un grand choc qui fit tout disparaître.

 ***châtiment** *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Jack déambulait dans le dédale chaotique. La ville semblait ne jamais se terminer, les habitations vides, serrées les unes contre les autres, défilaient à perte de vue. Il se demandais même comment certains immeubles pouvaient tenir debout tellement leur architecture était bizarre. Parfois il traversait une place plus ou moins grande ou dégagée. Il avait tenté de grimper sur le toit des bâtisses. Mais il se retrouvait souvent bloqué ou bien pas assez suffisamment haut pour l'horizon.

Il avait essayé de comprendre comment cet endroit fonctionnait. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie ici. Il avait eu beau se concentrer, il n'avait pas réussi à geler une petite flaque d'eau. Il lui était aussi impossible de voler et encore moins de planer malgré son poids plume. D'autre part il était difficile de s'orienter. Les ruelles se s'entrecroisaient sans cesse sans aucune logique et sur plusieurs niveaux. Il avait été obligé à un moment donné de passer par un souterrain pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer. Et puis il n'avait rencontré aucun être vivant à part Poensis. Pas même un insecte.

Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir sortir. Devoir affronter le Maître des Limbes semblait être la seule solution pour le moment. Mais s'il était aussi puissant qu'il avait pu voir, même avec ses pouvoirs il n'avait aucune chance. Peut-être existait-il une sortie cachée quelque part, que Poensis avait menti. Mais là encore sans une quelconque carte ou sans un semblant de direction à suivre, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva pour la énième fois bloquée dans une impasse. Il fit encore demi-tour pour rejoindre un petit escalier étroit qu'il avait repérer quelques mètres en amont. Dès qu'il l'atteignit, il dut avancer de profile pour s'y faufiler. Une personne plus imposante que lui n'aurait pu y passer.

En haut des sombres escaliers, il atteignit une nouvelle place. Elle n'était pas très grande, entourée étroitement par des bâtisses éclectiques venant s'étendre au-dessus jusqu'à cacher le ciel. Quelques lanternes éparpillées éclairaient la petite place. Sans y prêter plus d'attention le jeune Gardien la traversa calmement jusqu'à ce qu'une des lanternes s'éteigne. C'était la première fois qu'il y ai un changement dans ce décor lugubre sans son intervention. Immobile, il resta sans bouger d'un centimètre fixant la lanterne éteinte. Le silence régnait en ces lieux. Et pourtant, une lanterne s'était éteinte, et un petit bruissement persistait. Jack n'osait pas bouger. Il hésitait entre avoir peur de se faire surprendre par une ruse venant du Maître des Limbes, ou perdre une chance de rencontrer un autre être vivant.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, une petite silhouette cachée sous une cape sortit de derrière un muret, rangeant soigneuse un câble dans une sacoche s'il tenait en bandoulière. Lorsque le petit personnage se tourna, il se figea net dès qu'il vit le jeune esprit hivernal immobile.

\- Par la barbe du roi des nains …, souffla le petit être d'une voix grave et enroué.

Lorsqu'il s'avança d'un pas, le jeune garçon recula, toujours hésitant après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des dernières heures.

\- N'es pas peur, le rassure-t-il. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. On ait du même camp. Tu viens d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh …, oui … Qui êtes-vous ?

Pour installer un terrain de confiance, le petit être baissa sa large capuche révélant une tête ronde, sans cheveux, à la peau brune tâchée de plaques vertes sombre, avec un long nez et deux grandes oreilles en pointes, ainsi qu'une large bouche dépourvut de lèvres. Il le regardait tendrement de ses petits yeux vert kaki.

\- On me nomme Fouisseur. Et tu es ?

\- Jack. Jack Frost.

\- Eh bien, Jack Frost, ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il en tentant une petite main brune caleuse.

\- Moi de même, répondit le garçon plus confiant en serrant la main. Hum … dit moi, est ce que tu sais où on est ? On fait comment pour sortir de cet endroit ? Et tu es quoi au juste ?

\- Pas de doute, tu es nouveau, ricana doucement Fouisseur. On est dans les Limbes. Là où sont envoyés les esprits qui n'ont plus leur place dans le monde des vivants. Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir. Et si tu ne l'avais pas deviné, je suis un gnome.

\- Quoi ? Pas leur place !? Mais je suis un Gardien ! Et je répands l'hiver !

\- Chut ! Calme-toi ! Ne fais pas trop de bruit, souffla le gnome en regardant tout autour d'eux. Tu risques d'attirer des profiteurs ou Poensis lui-même. Viens avec moi. Je vais te conduire dans un lieu sûr où tu apprendras tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Suis-moi et ne fais pas de bruit.

À ces mots, Fouisseur se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment. Sur le pas de la porte il fit signe à Jack de le suivre. Ce dernier le rejoignit et ainsi ils traversèrent la bâtisse en silence. Ils ressortirent par une porte à l'autre bout et continuèrent leur chemin.

Rassuré par la présence de la petite créature, le silence qui régnait pesait énormément pour le jeune Gardien. Après un bref regard vers son guide, il osa entamer la conversation, ne serait que pour se distraire de la situation.

\- Alors tu es un gnome, c'est ça, dit-il pas trop fort. Je croyais que vous n'existiez pas, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Ho il n'y a pas de mal mon garçon. Aujourd'hui il ne doit plus exister beaucoup de mon espèce. Et les quelques tribus qu'il reste doivent se cacher sous terres. Tu dois être jeune. De mon jeune temps nous étions partout et … très peu appréciés, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Est ce que … je dois m'en inquiéter ?

\- Non, tu ne crains rien avec moi. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. Et puis tu sais, « gnome » est un terme générique pour mon peuple. Mais en fonction des pays ou de notre apparence en fonction des tribus, nous avons de nombreux noms.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien, il y a les gobelins qui sont les plus répandu. Les trolls qui ne sont pas aussi grand qu'on le croit, juste un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Il y a aussi les gremlins, tout poilus et bipolaire. Les lutins aussi. Et bien d'autre dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ce sont tous des gnomes à qui on a donné des noms différents à cause de nos apparences qui diffèrent. C'est comme vous les humains, avec votre couleur de peau, votre taille ou couleur de cheveux. Vous êtes « humain » et nous sommes « gnome ».

\- C'est vrai que quand on y pense … Et cette histoire de se changer en pierre au lever du jour ?

\- Pour les trolls ? Des âneries. C'est juste que les gnomes préfèrent l'obscurité et les trolls ont une peau semblable à la pierre. L'histoire vient d'un troll qui s'était perdu et il n'avait pas pu rejoindre sa grotte avant le lever du jour. Des humains l'ont trouvé et pour ne pas se faire chasser, il s'est fait passer pour une statue. Depuis les trolls utilisent se petit stratagème pour être tranquille.

\- C'est assez malin, j'avoue. J'ouvrirais l'œil la prochaine fois.

\- … oui …, souffla tristement Fouisseur avant de reprendre un air plus chaleureux. Bon Nous sommes arrivés. Il n'y a plus qu'à descendre ces escaliers.

En effet, juste en face d'eux, un étroit escalier descendait vers l'obscurité. Le gnome s'était posté juste à côté, le laissant descendre en premier. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Jack décida de lui faire confiance et descendit les marches avec prudence tout de même.

Il y faisait complètement noir dès les premiers mètres. Sous ses pieds nus, il sentait les marches en bois humide et glissante grincer malgré son poids plume. Il tendit son bâton en avant pour contrôler la marche suivante, tandis qu'il se tenait au mur de pierre avec son autre main. Après une cinquantaine de marches au moins, son bâton frappa de l'eau. Ce brusque changement de consistance le fit s'arrêter net. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de suivre ce gnome et lui faire confiance aussi rapidement. Pourtant son attitude était tellement bienveillante. Ou bien était-ce une ruse de ce Poensis … Il ne le connaissait pas suffise ment pour savoir s'il préférait jouer ainsi avoir sa proie alors qu'il avait les plein pouvoir pour le capturer.

Une lumière jaune grésilla faiblement dans son dos qui il fit se retourner. Fouisseur se tenait quelques marches au-dessus de lui, tenant une lanterne à auteur de son visage arrondi et réglant la lumière de sa main libre. Une fois la lueur stabilisée, le gnome reporta son doux regard vers le jeune garçon.

\- Ce sont les dernières marches. Il faudra continuer les pieds dans l'eau. Le refuge est au bout du tunnel.

Fouisseur attendit derrière lui sans le presser. Le passage étant trop étroit, il ne pouvait pas passer devant. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Jack descendit la marche suivante le pied dans l'eau. La fraîcheur du liquide lui remonta le long de sa jambe jusqu'en haut de sa colonne et lui donna la chair de poule. N'étant jamais dérangé par le froid, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise au contact de l'eau. Habituellement l'eau gelait à son contact le laissant au sec sur la surface lisse. Il resta ainsi le pied dans l'eau quelques secondes et de prendre une grande respiration avant de plonger l'autre pied à la marche suivante. Il était inutile de paniquer pour un peu d'eau, et il doutait qu'il y ait autant d'eau pour transformer le gnome en maître-nageur. Il se rassura en pensant que, d'après les histoires, les gobelins, gnomes ou trolls n'aimaient pas n'ont plus l'eau. Finalement son pied gauche atteignit la marche qui devait être en pierre d'après la structure lisse. L'eau sombre qui reflétait la lueur de la lanterne montait à la moitié de son mollet, ce qui était raisonnable pour gérer sa phobie. Lentement il avança pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de marche.

Soulagé, il ouvrit la voie en gardant son bâton hors de l'eau. Fouisseur le suivait sans rien dire. Pour le gnome, l'eau montait en haut de ses cuisses, son manteau flottant sur la surface. Ils continuèrent d'avancer lentement et en silence sur une centaines de mètre. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancé, le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau se fit de plus en plus présent. Puis Jack aperçu au loin un petit point lumineux. En se rapprochant, il remarqua que ce n'était pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait et remarqua à la lumière de la lanterne dans son dos, qu'un vieux tissu mité obstruait le passage.

Doucement il retira le rideau avec le bout de son bâton pour être submergé par une nouvelle lumière. Ses yeux habitués aux ténèbres précédents durent s'adapter à cette nouvelle luminosité. Le ruissellement de l'eau était lui aussi plus présent s'identifiant à celui d'un torrent. Attiré par la clarté artificielle il alla au bout du tunnel pour se retrouver deux mètres au-dessus du sol où s'écoulait l'eau, donnant dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuve géante couché de cinquante mètres de diamètre sur une centaine de mètre de long. À l'intérieur était installé une multitude de cabanes de fortune fait de planche et de toile. De nombreuse personne y circulait, bavardait ou travaillait ici et là.

Fouisseur, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parvint à se faufiler à côté de lui pour atteindre une échelle en métal. Dès qu'il atteignit le sol, il invita Jack à le rejoindre.

Après avoir traversé seul pendant ce qui avait semblé des heures les Limbes, il n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer autant de personne au même endroit. Avec aisance, il rejoignit le gnome et put observer d'avantage les habitants. Il aurait pu se croire dans les coulisses d'un studio de cinéma où guerriers vikings, licornes et bestioles … venues de l'espace se côtoyaient comme de bon voisin. Il y avait des esprits de toutes tailles, deux fois plus grand que lui ou deux fois plus petit que le gnome de toutes races, humain, animal ou humain avec une tête d'animal même des êtres ressemblants plus à de la gelé qu'autre chose.

\- Mon garçon, attira Fouisseur de sa rêverie. Nous devons aller voir avant tout le responsable du refuge. Tu pourras visiter les lieux après.

Amusé par l'émerveillement du garçon, le gnome le guida à travers le campement. Il le mena à l'une des extrémités de la cuve devant une palissade. Il y avait un passage au centre gardé par un esprit humanoïde, grand et musclé à la peau rouge, ne portant qu'un pagne à la taille, avec une tignasse hirsute brune et une large bouche dont les canines du bas ressortait comme un sanglier. Fouisseur passa devant lui qui resta stoïque les bras croisés. Jack suivit le gnome en se faisant petit devant le garde.

De l'autre côté de la palissade une réunion devait se tenir. Devant une grande table, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir avec un masque chinois blanc et rouge parlait calmement en montrant des points sur ce qui semblait être une carte. En face de lui était installé sur une chaise une énorme bête à la fourrure grisâtre et rouge regardait avec attention ce qu'on lui montrait.

Fouisseur s'arrêta à deux mètres de la table et attendit que l'homme en noir finisse son allocution. Une fois terminé, la bête redressa sa tête vers les nouveaux arrivant. Son long museau fin et ses oreilles pointues le catalogua dans l'espèce des loups. L'esprit hivernal remarqua que les taches rouges-brunes recouvraient que son museau, son ventre et ses pattes. Il portait aussi à son cou un large collier de métal noir, ainsi qu'à ses pattes antérieures. Une balafre coupait son œil gauche fermé, tandis que l'œil droit rougeoyant vint fixer le garçon avec une curiosité malsaine.

\- Mon seigneur, salua humblement le gnome, j'ai trouvé ce garçon à une heure de marche en direction de la grande tour.

L'homme en noir ne dit rien et le grand loup pencha la tête sur le côté et découvrit ses dents dans une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

\- Oh … un nouvel arrivant, ronronna la bête d'un ton grave et puissant. Ça faisait longtemps. Dit moi gamin, quel est ton nom ?

\- Ja … Jack Frost, bégaya-t-il intimidé.

\- Jack. Frost. Frost … vus ton apparence, je dirais que tu es un esprit de glace. Je me trompe ?

\- Hivernal, je préfère le terme hivernal.

\- Peu importe. Ça me rappel de bon vieux souvenir. Courir dans la neige pendant une tempête, chasser ceux qui ci sont aventuré …, murmura le loup nostalgique. Enfin bref ! Je suis Fenrir. Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je suis un Gardien, osa-t-il. C'est pourquoi je dois repartir rapidement. Ma place n'est pas ici. Donc si vous connaissez un moyen pour rentrer, je vous en serai très reconnaissant.

\- Repartir ? Hum !

Le loup sera les dents dans un sourire carnassier puis baissa la tête avant de frapper du poing sur la table faisant sursauter tout le monde. Puis il se mis à rire aux éclats, la gueule vers le ciel. Une fois calmé il s'appuya sur la table pour se redresser bien droit comme le ferait le lapin de Pâques. Sauf que le loup était presque deux fois plus grand que le Bunny, oreilles comprises.

\- Il semblerait que tu ne comprends pas la situation dans laquelle tu es, dit-il en s'avançant. S'il y avait un moyen de partir de ses FOUTUS Limbes, tu crois qu'on serait ICI à faire la causette ?

Alors que la bête se posta devant lui et se baissa de telle sorte que sa gueule souffle son halène fétide au visage, une pate démesurée juste à côté empêchant toute retraire. Jack, tétanisé, resta planté au même endroit, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit agneau qui allait être dévoré par le grand méchant loup, sa gueule capable de le gober d'une bouché.

\- Il n'y a aucune issu, reprit-il. Nous avons tous été jugé dangereux ou inutile à notre monde. La sentence tomber, on a été balancé dans les Limbes pour y recevoir notre châtiment ultime. Mais … Poensis, le maître des lieux, s'est ennuyé de sa besogne. Il a donc transformé les Limbes en terrain de chasse. Maintenant cette PRISON est notre nouvelle demeure, où il faut courir et se cacher pour vivre.

La bête se releva et redonna un peu d'espace au garçon écrasé. Puis d'un geste théâtral, il écarta les bras en l'air et reprit sa tirade.

\- Les habitants de ce refuge ! Ce groupe ! Cette guilde ! C'est moi qui les ais unis ! Ensemble, nous travaillons pour survivre et déjouer les plans de ce CHER Poensis. Et aujourd'hui tu peux faire partis des nôtres. Ou bien repartir vagabonder dans les Limbes. Avec un peu de chance tu pourras trouver un autre groupe. Mais la plupart sont des cannibales, des pilleurs ou essayent d'avoir les faveurs de Poensis en lui envoyant les jeunes esprits errants.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal …. Les Gardiens m'auraient quelques choses si j'avais fait une erreur.

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait. Personne ne peut changer le passé. Alors gamin, tu restes avec nous ?

Tout ça était un peu dur à avaler. Il ne comprenait pas. Quelle était sa soi-disant faute pour être envoyé ici. Il n'avait eu aucun jugement, aucun avertissement. Et qui était ces juges. Les Gardiens n'en avaient jamais fait allusion, même pour Pitch. Et puis, il était un Gardien depuis quelques années. Il avait un rôle important à jouer dans la protection des enfants. Sans parler de son rôle pour l'hiver. Aurait-il été remplacé ? Commis une faute grave sans s'en rendre compte ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas mourir. Et encore moins se retrouver seul. Peut-être existait-il un passage que ce loup n'avait pas trouvé. S'il y avait bien une chose que Bunny lui avait apprise, c'était de ne pas perdre espoir.

\- Je reste, se résigna-t-il enfin.

\- C'est une bonne décision. Nous avons des règles à suivre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. L'une d'entre elle est qu'on doit toujours veiller sur quelqu'un et veillé par un autre. THAMARA !

Venant d'un recoin, une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que Jack s'avança doucement. Elle portait un leggins noir troué avec des bottes à lacet et un couteau attaché à sa taille, un simple t-shirt rose fuchsia et un béret noir sur la tête. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés et cachés sous son béret laissant dégager ses yeux noisette entourés d'un teint légèrement halé.

\- Ta principal tâche sera de veiller sur Thamara ici présent, reprit le loup. En échange, elle t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir.

\- Et, si j'ai bien compris, qui veillera sur moi ?

\- Tu auras l'honneur d'être sous ma vigilance, annonça la bête joyeuse.


End file.
